Sonadow Ageplay RP
by Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker
Summary: An ongoing RP between me and a friend over on DeviantArt. I thought it would make a good fanfic. First chapter is a story written by her. Second is a Sonadow alternative I wrote, then the rest is the RP. (Sonadow, Omorashi, Ageplay, Mature scenes) Me: Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Chris, Lindsey, Nelson Friend: Sonic, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, Ella, Tenaka, Chuck, Eggman, Christine (OC
1. Opera Emergency

**A/N: This is the story written by my friend spd243**

Sonic X Shorts

Episode 1: Opera Emergency

The Grand Station Plaza was one of the best and largest theaters in all of Station Square! It was decorated with golden shimmering railings and linings…dim lights dazzled the seats within the theater while the brighter lights lit up the largest stage in the entire city…and the place looked so incredible fancy, it put house decorators and restaurants to shame. Anyways, in the highest and most front seating within the grand theater, Sonic and his friends along with Chris' family all seated themselves down, ready to witness the amazing opera that was soon about to start. Of course, the blue hedgehog wasn't that thrilled with this whole idea of sitting still for hours, listening to music that puts a simple toddler to sleep.

"Ugh! Why do I have to be here?" Sonic groaned, "Can't I just go out and run?" "Sonic! You need to behave yourself!" Lindsey Thorndyke, Chris' mother, said sternly, "This is my sister's greatest play in all the world! She preformed it in every country and hasn't gotten a bad critic yet! So, she came here to show her amazing performance to my family and your friends, and I promise that we would all come and stay to witness this wonderful event. So I don't want this moment ruined, understand?!" Sonic sunk in his chair a bit, slightly frightened by Lindsey's darkened, yet serious look be he spoke, "Y-yes…I understand…I'll behave." "Good," Lindsey said as she sat in her seat.

"Ooh! This is so exciting!" Amy said, wagging her tail. "I just hope it's worth watching," Rouge said, "Last time I went to an opera, it didn't end very well." "What happened?" Knuckles asked. "Let's just say there was a fire, sprinklers and animals running loose." Rouge replied. "Shh…the show is about to start." Cream said.

The lights dimmed down to darkness as everyone quieted down and focused their attention towards the main stage…silence lasted for a good long 30 seconds before a female appeared at the center of the stage, dressed in a beautiful gown and began to sing to her audience; this woman was no other than Lindsey's sister—her voice was so powerful, it moved the wonderful emotions within the audience's seats. For hours the scenes and music changed from happy moments in a vast meadow down into the bad events of a terrifying storm.

And during those hours, Sonic began to feel really uncomfortable in his lower region—he knew he should have drunk so many soda pops, but who could resist the delicious taste of an orange soda. He tried to stayed seated during the show as much as he could, but if he didn't go and take leak now, a yellow waterfall would surely burst from him—Sonic quietly and carefully got up, making sure that no one was really paying attention to him, that was when he caught sight of a glare from Chris' mother; he gulped knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

"And where do you think you are going?" Lindsey hissed quietly. "I-I'm not going to leave or anything…" Sonic replied nervously, "I-I really need to use the facilities is all." "Okay, but you better hope you aren't lying to me." Lindsey glared. "I-I promise I'm not lying," Sonic said, "I'll be faster than you know it!"

The blue blur dashed out of the seating section and down into the main lobby of the grand theater—he looked at the dazzling lights and shimmering beauty before him, but what he was desperately looking for right now was a sign that was labeled "restroom". He looked at every direction until he finally saw two restroom doors to the left of him; he quickly dashed towards the door and into the men's room, only to screech to a halt as he saw a long line—he groaned, knowing that he was never going to hold it long enough before the line is gone…so he zipped out and tried to find some other alternative.

Potted plants? It seemed too open for public view to witness. The corner or behind a curtain? Nah, even if the blue blur did, there would be a stain for someone to see. Outside on a tree? He couldn't leave the place…especially since Chris' mother had the instincts of a wild animal—he had to think of something…he had to find somewhere to release his bladder, and then it hit him, the woman's restroom. The blue hero looked around and made sure no one was in the lobby before he quickly jogged into the woman's restroom and looked for an open stall—he gulped and tip toed quickly, listening to the flushing of four busy stalls, and just before one of the doors could open, he dashed to what he thought was an open stall; instead, he ran into a woman screaming and hitting him with her purse.

"Scoundrel! Creep! Pervert! Get out!" the woman screamed. "Oww! Lady! Oww! I'm not a pervert! Oww!" Sonic yelped, "Okay! I'll get out! Oww! Stop hitting me already!"

People gathered at the lobby wondering what the heck was going on, even the opera showing paused as they hear such ruckus and commotion echoing about—Sonic stumbled out of the restroom, only to hear gasps and see looks of shame and disapproval; he knew he's gone and done it this time, especially since two security officers came out and tackled the hedgehog into the ground. The blue hedgehog shivered, feeling his bladder filling up to the point where he couldn't hold it anymore, but he could release now…not in front of all these people—he struggled and grumbled for them to let him go, but soon the hero gulped as he saw Chris' mother standing before him with an angry look in her eyes…he knew he wasn't going to hear the end of it.

It took Lindsey 12 minutes to finally get an explanation of what Sonic done as well as bargain them to let him go—after the matter as settle, she paid some money to the ladies and apologized to them for irrational behavior that the hero was showing before finally departing into the limousine. Within the vehicle, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver chuckled while Amy, Cream, Blaze and Rouge glared at the poor hedgehog for what he done; Sonic just stared at the floor, embarrassed, but still feeling very uncomfortable in his bladder.

"Sonic, you completely ruined this entire night for my sister!" Lindsey growled a bit, "What were you thinking, sneaking into the girls bathroom?! Are you trying to cause trouble on purpose?!" "N-No…it's not that at all," Sonic answered, "I-I just had to…" "I tried to be reasonable and bring you along, hoping that nothing would ruin this amazing night, but I guess I was wrong," Lindsey huffed. "Mrs. Thorndyke, I'm really sorry, but I didn't mean to do what I did," Sonic apologized, "I really needed to…" "Man Sonic! Are you desperate to see some naked females or what?" Knuckles laughed. "Tell me faker, what did you think once you snuck inside the woman's restroom?" Shadow snickered. "Guys, just leave him be," Chris said, "He'll surely get the punishment of a lifetime once we get home."

Sonic was now desperate…he could feel his bladder about to burst, he didn't know how much long he could hold it in, so he quickly stood up, apologized to his friend, and Chris' family as he grabbed the empty bottle Tails was finished drinking from, placed it near his crotch and sighed in relief as a yellow stream rapidly poured out of him. Rouge smirked while Amy and Cream quickly looked away, the boys laughed even louder, Chris and Tails groaned in disgust and Lindsey was getting more and more furious by each second—but the blue blur didn't care what was going on around him, he didn't even care that most of his pee was overflowing from the bottle, all that matter was that he was able to finally relieve himself after all that time…to Sonic, desperate times calls for desperate measures.


	2. After The Opera

**A/N: This is an alternative ending/continuation of spd243's Omorashi story "Sonic X Short: Opera Emergency" that I wrote, permission given by spd243 themselves.**

Sonic X Short: Opera Emergency Alternative: After The Opera

"Sonic, you completely ruined this entire night for my sister!" Lindsey growled a bit, "What were you thinking, sneaking into the girls bathroom?! Are you trying to cause trouble on purpose?!"

"N-No…it's not that at all," Sonic answered, "I-I just had to…"

"I tried to be reasonable and bring you along, hoping that nothing would ruin this amazing night, but I guess I was wrong," Lindsey huffed.

"Mrs. Thorndyke, I'm really sorry, but I didn't mean to do what I did," Sonic apologized, "I really needed to…"

"Man Sonic! Are you desperate to see some naked females or what?" Knuckles laughed.

"Tell me Faker, what did you think once you snuck inside the women's restroom?" Shadow snickered.

"Guys, just leave him be," Chris said, "He'll surely get the punishment of a lifetime once we get home."

Sonic whimpered as he heard that. He had no doubt that Lindsey would have something hideous waiting for him back home. If only she would take the time to listen, perhaps she would understand. Perhaps they would all understand. It's not his fault his bladder was too stubborn to wait in that line for the men's room.

Speaking of his bladder, Sonic let out a small squeak as a surge of desperation washed over him. He still really had to go, but now that he was in the car there was nowhere he could do so. Tears filled his eyes as he quickly crossed his legs as tight as he could, trying not to have an accident as he was sure that it would only make Lindsey more upset.

Shadow, who was actually sitting next to the blue hedgehog, took notice of how desperate he was and surprisingly started to feel a little bad for him. He remembers the many accidents he used to have back on the ARK due to getting lost. It was not a fun feeling.

"Is there anywhere we can pull over?" He asked the human woman.

Shadow's question caught the attention of everyone in the car, including Sonic's. Why would the ebony hedgehog ask that?

"What for?" Lindsey asked him.

"Because I just realized why Sonic went into the women's room." Shadow answered before turning his attention to the hedgehog next to him. "You have to go, don't you?"

Sonic's face went beet red. Yes, he was trying to tell them before, but nobody would listen, so he just gave up, thinking nobody would care, and tried to play it off. However, he no longer could do so as he started fidgeting in his seat uncontrollably and the tears started rolling down his face.

"YES!" He cried. "I have to go really badly! I had to go back at the opera, but there was a line for the men's room and I didn't know what to do! That's why I went into the women's room! I thought I could just quickly go and leave without being noticed, but I was caught, as you know! I was trying to tell you but nobody would listen! And now I'm really desperate and I don't know how much longer I can hold it!"

Sonic whimpered and cried as he was finally able to explain his actions. He wiggled and fidgeted, hands tucked between his tightly crossed legs as he forced his body to hold back the flood in his bladder. He was starting to feel numb down there, but continued to hold it.

The car was silent, except for Sonic's sniffling, as everyone relished on these new facts, especially Lindsey. When Sonic told her before back at the opera that he had to go, she thought he was just trying to get out of seeing the play. Now, she felt incredibly guilty for not believing him, or giving him a chance to explain himself. Now the poor dear was suffering.

"Ssshhh, it'll be alright, Faker." Shadow said comfortingly as he gently rubbed Sonic's back, trying to help him ease the pressure. He turned his gaze back to the Thorndyke woman. "Well?"

Lindsey knew what the ebony hedgehog was waiting for and she sighed.

"I'm afraid there's nowhere for him to go at the moment." She explained regrettably. "All the stores on this side of town allow the restrooms to customers only, and most of them don't even allow animals inside. Whether your Mobians or not, you're still animals." She sighed again. "I'm afraid he'll have to wait until we get back to the house."

"...Very well then." Shadow nodded, turning back to Sonic. "Think you can wait that long, Faker?"

"I… I… don't know." Sonic answered truthfully, his voice a little slurred. His whole lower body felt numb, but he was still fighting strong. His eyes were a bit glazed over and his face looked a little green. He didn't know what was happening to him. All he knew was that he suddenly felt sick.

Shadow noticed Sonic's condition and he immediately knew what was going on. Sonic wasn't gonna be able to make it back to the house. At least not in this car.

"Tell Tanaka to pull over." He ordered, unbuckling his and Sonic's seatbelt.

"But Mrs. Thorndyke said…" Tails started.

"I know what she said, but the more Sonic is forced to sit here and wait, the sicker he gets. He won't make it to the house by vehicle, so that's why I'm gonna carry him and run back to the house. I'll get him there way faster than this car will, so tell Tanaka to pull over."

Lindsey nodded and knocked on the little glass window, getting the Asian driver's attention. After she told him to pull over, he obediently did so and the car came to a slow stop. Once it did, Shadow sprang up from his seat and opened the door. He jumped out before he turned back around and reached back into the car, pulling the sick and desperate Sonic the Hedgehog out and holding him in a bridle style against his chest. He then quickly closes the door and took off back to the house. Sonic didn't have much time left.

"Just hang on there, Faker, we're almost there." The onyx hedgie whispered gently into the azure ear, trying to reassure him.

"Sh-Shadow." Sonic slurred pathetically, his head rolling side to side. "It hurts."

"I know it does, I know. Just hang on a little longer. We're not that far away."

Sonic whimpered and sniffed, his face buried in Shadow's white chest fur. He was feeling really sick, like he would vomit at any minute now. Despite the numb feeling in his lower half, a painful stinging was attacking his bladder and he had a powerful urge to open the floodgates right there and then. But he couldn't possibly. Not while Shadow was holding him. The ebony hedgehog would surely kill him. So, he just squeezed his legs together even tighter and kept a firm grip on his crotch, but it was doing very little at this point.

Small drips of urine were escaping from his bladder and dripping onto the ground. Sonic whimpered loudly as he felt a rather large dribble escape and roll off his tail before he was able to stop it.

Shadow took a glance off the road and looked at Sonic instead, noticing how much pain he was in and how much he was struggling. He saw the yellow stain on his rival's gloves and the little drips of urine dropping off his tail. He sighed. Sonic wasn't gonna make it, and he was only making himself more sick as he tried.

There was only one solution.

"Sonic," He spoke gently, using the hedgehog's real name, which immediately caught the blue one's attention. "It's ok. It's obvious you're not gonna make it, and you're just hurting yourself and making yourself more sick the longer you wait. I don't want you to suffer like that so… go ahead and go."

Sonic's face went entirely red. So red it would put Knuckles fur to shame. Shadow couldn't possibly suggesting… could he?

"But Shadow I can't." He whined. "It'll get all over you."

"I know and it's ok. I won't get mad, it was an accident. We'll both get cleaned up when we get back to the house. Just go ahead and go. I won't get mad, I promise."

Sonic didn't know what to say. How could Shadow suggest something so crude? He wasn't sure if he should or not, despite Shadow saying he wouldn't get mad. However, his bladder made the decision for him.

Sonic shivered and he groaned in almost pleasure as the urine in his body forced its way out in a forceful flow, unable to stop it. His face went from a sickly green to a flushed red as he peed, the feeling of relief touching his entire being. His gloves were getting soaked so he removed his hands and uncrossed his legs, allowing the stream to have more access. It fell in almost a waterfall like state, splashing against the ground and leaving a trail as Shadow continued to run.

Speaking of Shadow, as expected, the ebony hedgehog was not out of the line of fire. As Sonic soaked himself, he too was getting soaked just as he knew he would. Drops of sweat was pouring down his forehead nervously and he gave an embarrassed smile of understanding. He wasn't mad at all, just as he promised. It was his idea after all.

As Sonic's stream finally came to a stop he let out a sigh of relief. He was absolutely soaked, but at the moment, he didn't care. He was just glad the pressure was finally gone.

"Feel better?" Shadow asked him gently, gaining his attention again.

Realizing that Shadow was still there, Sonic froze. He was so embarrassed. He had just had an accident, and not only in front of his rival, but ON his rival as well. He was so embarrassed and scared. Shadow was gonna kill him, he was sure of it. Poor Sonic didn't know what else to do, so he started crying.

"Oh Sonic, sh sh sh. It's ok, it's ok." Shadow whispered, pulling the blue one close and comfortingly. "It's ok. Don't cry."

"I'm sorry, Shadow." Sonic whimpered. "I didn't mean to."

"It's ok, Sonic, it was an accident. Not only that, but it was my idea as well. I'm not mad, I swear it."

Sonic continued to sniff and cry, he was really upset. Shadow didn't like it. He needed a way to cheer him up. By now, they were in their neighborhood, so he slowed down to a walk, wanting to get the hedgehog to stop crying before they got home.

Suddenly, an idea came to him. It was a little crude and embarrassing, but it might just work.

Shadow walked up the corner of their block and stopped. Sonic was confused. Why had he stopped? He then felt Shadow stiffen, and then he heard the unmistakable sounds of hissing and splashing. Sonic looked down and he gasped when he noticed Shadow was purposely wetting himself.

"Shadow." Sonic blinked in surprise as he looked back up at him.

Shadow's eyes were closed and his face was flushed in embarrassment as he peed, soaking his own legs and covering his shoes, a rather large puddle forming underneath him. As he finally finished, he let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the blue hedgie.

"There, now you're not the only one who wet themselves."

"Y-you didn't have to do that." Sonic stuttered as Shadow began walking again, leaving behind footprints made of urine.

"I didn't want you to feel as if you were alone in this situation." Shadow sighed. "You were really upset and I didn't like it. So I thought that by wetting myself, I could share some of that embarrassment. Accidents happen, Sonic, and you are not the only one that they happen to."

Sonic didn't know what to say. He was so touched by Shadow's kind words and generous sacrifice. He never thought his rival would go to such lengths to cheer him up. It made him feel special. Loved and cared for.

"Thank you, Shadow."

Shadow smiled and placed a gentle kiss atop his forehead, something that Maria used to do to him to show she cared.

"You're welcome." He said as he finally entered the Thorndyke courtyard, which was still empty. The others hadn't made it back yet. "Now let's get inside and cleaned up. Then, we'll go out and I'll get you a chilli dog. My treat."

The End


	3. RP Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Shadow walked up to the front door as he still carried Sonic, opening it and stepping in. "It's a good thing the others aren't here yet." He commented as he closed the door behind them.

Sonic blushed a bit at Shadow's words.

"Y-yeah… don't want to be more humiliated than I already am…" He sighed as he looked away shyly. "...but it was nice to finally release that pressure."

"I bet it was." Shadow chuckled as he started going upstairs to the bathroom. "I'll admit that it was nice to release my own. I had to go for a while myself, but I knew I could hold it."

"At least you could...not so much me…" Sonic whimpered as he lowered his ears. "I-I need to get better at that."

"You will Sonic, don't worry." Shadow purred as they finally reached the bathroom and stepped inside, closing the door behind them. "But for now, let's worry about getting ourselves cleaned up before the others get here." He put Sonic down before turning the water on in the tub. "Bath or shower?"

"Umm…" Sonic muttered unsurely. "I think a shower would be nicer. Besides, would the bath fit us both?"

Shadow hummed in thought as he adjusted the water to get the right temperature.

"Hmm, good point. Alright, shower it is then." He said cheerfully as he reached over and turned showerhead on. He then turned to Sonic. "Take off your clothing Sonic and step in."

Sonic nodded, taking off his socks, shoes and gloves, tossing them into the nearby basket before carefully stepping into the shower. His fur stood up a little from the contact of water on his fur, but slowly started relaxing, enjoying the water's warmth. "This feels much nicer." He purred.

Shadow smiled at the blue hedgehog's relaxation before he took off his own clothes and stepped in with him, closing the curtain so water wouldn't get on the floor.

Sonic wagged his tail some, not minding the fact both hedgehogs are currently fully naked as he reached down some to grab a bar of soap.

Shadow, who had his eyes closed as he enjoyed the water's warmth, opened his eyes some and smirked when he saw Sonic reaching for the soap.

"Do you want me to wash you?" He asked slyly.

Sonic blushed a little at Shadow's offer, never thinking he would hear him ask such a thing. He was tempted to say no, but felt that he and Shadow were finally getting along, and he didn't want to ruin that.

"U-Uh...sure...I don't mind." He said timidly as he gets up and hands the ebony hedgehog the soap.

Shadow gave a soft smile as he took the soap from the blue one's hand. "Don't be embarrassed." He assured. "It's just me afterall. Now turn around so I can wash your back. I'm sure some of that urine got on it."

Sonic shivered as he turned his back to Shadow.

"Ugh...yeah, don't remind me." He whimpered a bit.

"Sorry." Shadow apologized meekly as he began to gently scrub Sonic's back.

"It's all right, Shads." Sonic purred as he suddenly found himself enjoying his rival's scrubbing. He then got a sneaky idea. "And when ya done, I'll scrub your back if ya like."

Shadow smiled with a small blush, flattered by the offer. "I think I'd like that." He agreed as he sneakily reached over and started scrubbing Sonic's stomach.

Sonic started chuckling a little as he tried to squirm away from the older hedgie. "H-Hey!" He yelped. "You know I'm ticklish."

However, Shadow did not.

"Oh are you now? Big mistake on telling me that." Shadow chuckled as he continued tickling Sonic.

Sonic laughed some more at the tickling, trying to push Shadow back with little to no avail. He squirmed again. "M-Me and my b-big mouth! Hahahaha!"

"Hahaha! You're so adorable when you squirm and laugh like that!" Shadow admitted as he kept tickling.

"Sh-Shads!" Sonic laughed as he squirmed some more. "Q-Quit it or I-I'll seriously pee myself!"

Despite the fact that Sonic literally just went a few minutes ago, Shadow chuckled and stopped tickling the smaller hedgie.

"Hehe, alright alright, I'll stop." He promised, then, he suddenly had a serious thought. "Hmm, Sonic."

Sonic was panting a bit from the tickling before he looked up at Shadow, noticing his serious face. "Hmm? Something wrong?"

"Sonic, I'm gonna ask you a bit of a serious question, and I need you to be honest with me. Ok?"

The blue hedgehog nodded as he sat down on the shower seat, looking up at Shadow innocently. "I promise to be honest with you."

Shadow took a deep sigh as he nodded. "Alright. Now Sonic. Does it hurt when I do this?" As he asked, he bent down and pressed against Sonic's pelvic area, not too rough, but not too soft either.

Sonic slightly winced, but purred some before blushing red and turning his face away. "A l-little, but it also f-felt really good…" He admitted shyly.

Shadow blushed a bit at Sonic's comment, but quickly shook it off. "Well, I guess that's ok." He sighed. "The fact that it hurts even a little still worries me though. I think you may have an infection."

"An infection?!" Sonic yelped as his ears drooped. "Wh-what should I do?"

"Don't panic, Sonic, I'm sure it's just a small one since because it doesn't hurt that bad." Shadow quickly assured him. "Just take some antibiotics, drink some cranberry juice, and whatever you do, when you have to go, go immediately. Don't hold it otherwise it'll just make the infection worse. You should be healed up in about a week."

Sonic nodded. "Right. I'll definitely make sure to do that, Shads." He promised with a smile.

"Good." Shadow smiled back, then he had another thought. "Hmmm."

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking about what Lindsey said. Most stores won't allow us inside because we're technically animals. You're also always on the run, and Eggman is also always causing trouble. So I'm thinking, with these situations during your healing process, how are you gonna avoid holding it when you have to go?"

This issue got both of them thinking now.

"I mean, I could go behind a tree?" Sonic offered, then frowned a bit. "But even then, I would still need to be careful for any onlookers." He sighed as he put a hand to his chin, looking a bit puzzled. "I'm actually a bit stumped on what I should do. But I can't go and wet myself again…"

"Hmm…" Shadow hummed. "I may have an idea. Let's finish our shower and then I'll tell you in your room. The others will be here soon."

Sonic nodded as he finished rinsing out his quills before grabbing some soap. "Okay, but first let me wash you."

Sonic didn't even hesitate or wait for permission before he suddenly started scrubbing Shadow's back quills and fur.

The black hedgehog purred as Sonic washed him, enjoying the feel of the blue hedgehog's bare hands on his body. "Thanks."

"No problem!" Sonic smirked and scrubbed his tummy and sides, although, instead of laughing and squirming, Shadow began to purr even louder as he wags his tail and slightly shakes his leg, much like a purring dog.

"Unfortunately for you, Faker, I'm not ticklish… but I do like tummy rubs." Shadow chuckled.

Sonic looked at Shadow's shaking leg and snickered. "Well that is super cute!" He squealed in adoration as he rubbed his tummy more.

Shadow purred even louder and shook his leg faster, his wagging tail a blur.* "Be careful, or I might just fall onto the floor." He chuckled through his purrs.

Sonic chuckled as he stopped. "Well, we wouldn't want that to happen." His ears suddenly perked up, hearing a door open from afar. "Sounds like they made it home."

"Yeah, I thought we'd have more time." Shadow sighed, a bit disappointed as he turned off the water and stepped out. He went under the sink and grabbed two towels, handing one to Sonic.* "Hurry, make a mad dash to your room and get dressed. I'll meet up with you in just a moment. I need to get something."

"Sure thing Shads!" Sonic winked as he wrapped the towel around himself and dashed to his room, leaving Shadow with a blushing smile.

"Heh, cutie." He said to himself as he dries himself off with his own towel then put his clothes back on. "Hopefully he'll be ok with my idea. It's the only thing I can think of."

With that, he left the bathroom and quickly ran to Mr. and Mrs. Thorndyke's room to grab what he needs.


	4. RP Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sonic was in his room, drying himself off with a towel before he grabbed a fresh pair of socks and gloves and started putting them on. He paused for a moment when he heard a gentle knocking on his door, before smiling when Shadow comes in, both hands hidden behind his back.

"The others are still downstairs. They haven't noticed anything yet." He assured the blue one.

"That's good." Sonic nods, then looks curiously behind Shadow's back. "You got something for me Shads?"

Shadow blushed and sheepishly cleared his throat.

"Y-Yeah." He said, a bit hesitantly. "You know how I said that I might have an idea to your bathroom issues?"

Sonic nodded. "Yep, I remember you telling me that moments ago. What do you got for me?"

The ebony hedgehog gave a deep sigh, hopeful that Sonic would go along with what he has in mind.

"Ok Sonic, please don't get too upset, as this was the only thing I can think of. But…" Shadow then brings out both of his hands from behind his back. One hand is holding a package of diapers, wipes, and baby powder. The other hand is holding a blue t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of scissors. "Do you mind being my baby for awhile… just until you've healed?"

A bright red blush appeared across Sonic's muzzle as he stared at the two items held in his lover's hands. He was speechless at first, but gained a little bit of composure. "Uh y-you want me to be your…" He looked down shyly. "B-but what if the others see?"

"Well, that's what the shirt and jeans are for. It'll cover the diaper, so nobody should notice." Shadow explained kindly. "Besides, this is just in case you can't find a bathroom. Please don't think I'm doing this to embarrass you. I'm just trying to help."

"I know you're trying to help Shads." Sonic smiled at him in understanding. "And I do thank you for that." He stared at the diaper some more before he nodded. "If this will help me, then I'll do it."

Shadow gave Sonic a warm smile.

"Alright then. Lay on the bed and I'll help you get it on."

Sonic got on the bed and laid himself down, staring at Shadow intently. "All right, I'm ready."

Smiling gently, Shadow began to diaper Sonic. He opens the diaper first, then takes the scissors and cuts a little hole in the back.

"To stick your tail through." He explains.

He then lifts Sonic's legs and slides the diaper underneath him, gently pulling his tail through the hole. He then powders Sonic before finally taping it snug against his waist. "How does it feel? Any discomfort?"

Sonic wiggled his tail a bit, slightly moving his legs with a sheepish smile. "It actually feels quite comfortable."

"That makes me happy to hear. I don't want my baby to be uncomfortable." The ebony smiled and purred as he leaned down and wiggled his nose against Sonic's.

Sonic purred happily, thumping his tail against the bed some, enjoying Shadow's attention. He could get used to this.

"Hehe, so cute." Shadow chuckled as he stood up straight and grabbed the shirt and jeans. "Let's finished getting you dressed, I still owe you a chilli dog."

"Aww, you're too sweet Shads." Sonic put on the shirt with ease before glancing at the pants. "This is gonna feel really awkward." He started to put them on with a little bit of trouble.

Seeing Sonic struggling with the jeans, Shadow quickly stopped him.

"Woah, hold on, you're gonna crush your cute little tail that way. Here." He grabbed the scissors and cut a tail hole in the back of the jeans. "There, now let me help you get them on."

Once his pants were pulled up, Sonic poked out his tail through the cut hole before looking at himself. "Gonna be a bit for me to get used to this."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Shadow assured him. "At least it keeps the diaper covered. Besides, it looks nice on you. Now, what to tell your friends when they realize you're wearing clothes now…"

Suddenly, a knock came from the bedroom door.


End file.
